


Dacryphilia / Crying (Day 4)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Crying, Dacryphilia, Face Slapping, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: But in all scenarios, there was it. The bright But in all scenarios, there was it. The bright pink elephant dancing mambo in the corner. In all scenarios, Nick was crying. From pain. Nick hadn’t even asked him to inflict any pain. Just said, that he really liked it when he just could let go.





	Dacryphilia / Crying (Day 4)

There weren‘t many things he wouldn‘t do for Nick. It was Nick, after all. He loved his boyfriend, loved how he felt, loved his smile, the way he moved or the way Nick looked while he waked up. He just looked so innocent, so young. And Monroe would freely admit it, that he felt sometimes guilty by this. Because, who wouldn‘t think of him of a dirty old man when they saw Nick and himself together, walking the street? 

But still, he would hang the moon in the sky if Nick would ever ask for it. Monroe wouldn‘t even hesitate.

So, when Nick one day asked him if they could try something different in bed, something a bit kinkier, Monroe said yes before Nick even finished. Nick just smiled at him nervously and shook his head, saying it was something that’s weird and that he wanted Monroe to think about it. At length. Alone.

And so he sat in his living room, just staring blankly at the wall while he thought about Nick, kneeling before him. Or maybe underneath him. Or while he took his boyfriend from behind, chocking him slightly, just like Nick liked it. But in all scenarios, there was it. The bright pink elephant dancing mambo in the corner. In all scenarios, Nick was crying. From pain. Nick hadn’t even asked him to inflict any pain. Just said, that he really liked it when he just could let go. That he liked the humiliation crying brought him. That he loved the way his partners would look at him. 

But seriously? His boyfriend, his partner crying? Monroe couldn’t think of any other reaction than shock or worry when Nick said that. And now? Now he sat here with a raging hard-on, thinking about Nick running away, getting caught by Monroe and while Nick begged Monroe to be gentle, he would cry. He would cry when Monroe pushed into his prey, maybe biting it. Choking Nick and yanking his head back by his hair, all the while Nick was crying and screaming, begging him to stop and then, in the end, submitting to him. 

Monroe shook his head. He knew that this was just a reaction to a newly discovered kink. That had happened quite often since he met Nick. Logically, there was nothing wrong with it, as long both partners were okay with it. But still, he felt kind of dirty for even considering to hurt his boyfriend that much. Dirty and horny as hell.

He sat there quite long, maybe two hours before Nick came back. And it almost broke his heart when he saw the skittish expression on Nick's face as if he was expecting a negative answer, not knowing how turned on Monroe was.

And so, there were here. In the middle of the forest, Nick running away, already having a small gash on his forehead, bleeding, while Monroe just… he didn’t even run, Nick wasn’t fast enough. And then Nick had lost track of him and now he just stood there, behind a tree. Waiting. Somewhere he had fallen. And Monroe could smell him as he waited for Nick to pass him by. Could smell the mixture out of blood, fear, and arousal. Could hear the fast breathing. Nick tried to control himself, tried using his Grimm abilities. But this was the forest. Monroe's world. Not Nicks. And he proved that as Nick tried to walk past him, still looking behind him, trying to find Monroe. That was the moment where Monroe just hit Nick, without even thinking about it. If he would think about it, he would just be shocked by himself.

Nick let out a surprised yell, falling on his back and trying to scramble away, tried to get up again. Monroe didn’t care and pulled Nick up by his hair, heard the pained scream, heard the whimper and smelled the first, salty addition to the arousing smell that came from Nick. He pressed his prey against the nearest tree, a hand clasped tightly around Nick's throat. Nick clawed at his hands, seemingly unfocused. Monroe smiled a smile he just knew how feral it was.  
“Hey, Nicky.”, he said and loosened his grip slightly, just enough to let Nick have a few gasps of breath.

“Will you be good for me and just stay here?”, Monroe asked, knowing the answer even before he finished his sentence. He still didn’t expect Nick to bite him in his hand while trying to kick him. Pain shot through Monroe's hand. Nick used the moment to bolt off, not caring where he’d run to. Monroe was faster, threw his whole weight against his prey and heard a satisfying mix out of a moaning and a whimper.

“I’ll take that as no.”, Monroe whispered in Nick's ear while pressing his face on the ground, ripping his preys trousers and his own before he turned Nick around. That was the only thing Nick had asked for. To see him. So Monroe complied. And then he slapped Nick hard enough on the face to send most men into unconsciousness. Not Nick. Nick just whimpered and pressed against him. His prey was hard. And still, Nick tried to escape Monroe. Sighing he gave Nick another hard slap, smelt new blood. Then he pulled Nick up by his hair again, meeting him halfway, giving him a kiss before he bit down on Nick's neck, hard. More salt. More blood. He felt with the other hand down, between Nick's legs, between his cheeks, finding the plug Nick had inserted earlier before he ran away.

“So nice of you to prepare yourself, my little slut.”, Monroe murmured, scratching over Nicks left nipple, extracting a sweet cry from Nick.

“Don’t, please Monroe, that won’t be enough, I...”, Nick began but Monroe silenced him again with a slap, harder this time. Then he bent down, looking Nick in the eyes. They were almost black with lust.

“What did you say?”, he asked, waiting for Nicks safe-word. Nothing came for a few seconds, before Nick opened his mouth, tears in his eyes already.

“Please, it’s not enough.”, the young man whispered. Monroe nodded slightly and gave Nick another kiss before biting down on his lower lip. Nick gasped and whimpered before he screamed but only when he tasted the blood Monroe stopped.

“And tell me again why this is either my fault or my problem?”, Monroe asked rhetorically before he pushed in, pressing a hand on Nick's mouth to muffle the scream. Only when he bottomed out Monroe took his hand away, slapping Nick again, not as hard this time. Mostly to cover his own moan.

“N..not your p..prob..lem, oh god, p...lease move.”, Nick gasped, trying to touch himself. This time, Monroe slapped Nicks cock before he pinned Nicks wrists to the ground, pounding into him, not caring about the way Nick would look in the morning, not caring about the small voice that tried to reason with him. He only heard Nicks screams, his gasping and begging to move faster. Or harder. But, and that was the most important part, he only saw the way the tears ran down Nicks face in small streams. It was magnificent, the mix of pleasure and pain on Nick's face, mixed with the blood or the reddened cheek.

Monroe felt Nicks muscles tightening before his boyfriend came with a shout, jerking underneath him. Monroe groaned and thrust a few times more before he felt his own orgasm. But this, this wasn’t important. Important was only Nick, clinching to Monroes hands, gripping the only part he could reach, still whimpering, still crying, not stopping as if his life depended on it.

“Th… thank you. Thank you. I love you.”, Nick sobbed again and again. Everything else was not important.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
